popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
What Does Your Best Popple Pal Say About You? Quiz
What Does Your Best Pal Say About You? is a Quiz hosted by Yay OMG which asks you to select one of the Best Popple Pals you would like to be. Synopsis The Popples hit Netflix recently, and the show is totally adorable. Bubbles, Lulu, Izzy, Sunny, and Yikes are colorful, funny little creatures who love nothing more than having a great time and helping out the people around them. They’re always getting themselves into the funniest situations but always manage to save the day in a POP-tastic way! Find out what your favorite Popple says about you in our Popples Quiz! Best Popple Pals answers If you click on * Bubbles; Her response is "If Bubbles is your Best Popple Pal, you're a social butterfly. You love spending time with your friends and having the spotlight on you. You love telling stories, dancing to your favorite songs, and just totally living it up. You're always down for a party, especially if there's tea involved. Nothing means more to you thank making memories with your friends." * Sunny; Her response is If Sunny is your Best Popple Pal, you're the athletic type. You love all things sports and outdoor activities. Your competitive nature means you're always thinking up ways to keep things fun and exciting when you hang out with your friends. You don't like to be bored, and enjoy making up games and challenges. You have a logical nature and enjoy making plans. You're a great friend, just make sure not to be a sore winner (or loser!). * Izzy; His response is If Izzy is your Best Popple Pal, you're a ball of energy. You can't sit still, there's just too many awesome things you could be doing at any given moment. You're brave as heck and always up for an adventure, no matter how extreme. You can be a little gullible sometimes, but it doesn't make you dumb. It just means you're very trustworthy and curious about the world, just like Izzy. * Lulu; Her response is If Lulu is your Best Popple Pal, you're a total techie! You love science, experimenting, and have an all around curious nature. You're a total smarty-pants, always acing your tests and using your knowledge to change the world. You love tinkering with things to see how they work and figuring out how you can make them better. You're a little more low-key than your friends, but that's okay, because you're busy being the brains of the operation. *Yikes; His response is If Yikes is your Best Popple Pal, you're definitely unique! You're at your best when you're just being YOU, which is a really great quality. You're wacky and silly and love making people laugh. You're definitely the funny one of your friends and can sometimes even be the class clown. You love spending time with your friends, but nothing means more to you than a delicious slice of pizza. Gallery Bubblesv2.png|When the player picked Bubbles as your pal . Sunnyv2.png|When the player picked Sunny as your pal . Luluv2.png|When the player picked Lulu as your pal. Izzyv2.png|When the player picked Izzy as your pal. Yikes.png|When the player picked Yikes as your pal. Category:Games Category:Promotional Content Category:Content